you're the only star (i need)
by golden fairy lights
Summary: red lips, high heels, black leather jackets and motorcycles : : marlene and sirius : : a collection of unrelated blackinnon oneshots : : table of contents inside : : rated m for safety
1. Table of Contents

**Table of Contents**

* * *

 _Chapter 2:_ **I Think I Love You (And I Think I Like It Too)**

Marlene realizes she loves Sirius, during a battle.

* * *

 _Chapter 3:_ **Crazy, Elated and Foolishly in Love**

Sirius an Marlene have a little fun during Christmas break.


	2. I Think I Love You

_**A/N:**_ _This is for Ilvermorny, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft Wizardry Challenges Assignments, and The Houses Competition_

 ** _Prompts:-_**

 _ **Ilvermorny:**_ _Weekly Challenge Set #3 - Setting Sail:_

 _Main Prompt(s): Sirius Black, Marlene McKinnon._

 _Secondary Prompt(s): (object) Invisibility Cloak, (phrase) penny for one's thoughts (colour) Mauve._

 _[EVENT] Bubble Bath Day -Himalayan Salts: Write about getting over a problem_

 _Cypress: Write about someone getting injured or healing from an injury_

 _Milk: Write about someone getting out of a bad situation_

 _Oatmeal: Write about two people making up after an argument_

 _Green Tea: Write about somebody having a hard day_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft Wizardry Challenges Assignments:**_ _Assignment #1- Ancient Runes- Task 1: write about someone having a moment of genius or perfect clarity of thought._

 _ **The Houses Competition:** Hufflepuff, Short Story, __[Romantic Pairing] Non-canon pairing of your choice._

 _ **Word Count:**_ _847 words_

 ** _i think i love you (and i think i like it too)_**

Marlene Mckinnon had a problem. Two actually, but here's the more important one; She was in love with Sirius Black. Oh, and she was fighting a group of Death Eaters by herself, but that was a normal thing. Loving Sirius Black was not. It's funny really, how she would come to this realization in the middle of a battle, in which she could dir any second now.

She had never loved anyone, other than her parents and her younger and older brothers.

But love came at prices, that she realized from a young age.

She had lost her mother after completing her first year in Hogwarts. Her kind, loving, caring mother. Her father immediately remarried- "In case something ever happens to me you need someone to take care of you. She's a good woman. Give her a chance." her father had said. And her stepmom was a good person. Was. Her father died a year after her mother did, and her stepmother became cruel and unforgiving to her and her siblings after he died. It was like that muggle Cinderella movie Sirius forced her to watch with him.

So with her parents dead, she only loved her two brothers. And now, she thought while dodging the Cruciatus Curse, shot at by her by Lily's former best friend, she also loved Sirius.

Oh, another problem; She and Sirius were currently fighting. Not the combat type of fighting she was having with the Death Eaters, but she and Sirius were having an argument.

He was being overprotective. He said it was too dangerous for her to live on her own, and wanted her to move in with him. She probably would have said yes, but she was as stubborn as he was. She didn't want Sirius to think she was weak and was moving in with him for protection. Of course, now she regretted it.

She prayed she wouldn't die now. No, she wanted to tell Sirius how she felt about him, first.

She hoped her partner, Cardaroc Dearborn, would get back with reinforcements soon. She wasn't going to be able to hold them off any longer, she thought while shooting a hex at her opponent.

And her wish came true, the other members of the Order did arrive, just on time, but Marlene got so distracted looking around for Sirius she got hit by a curse.

The last thing she saw was a white light and then everything turned pitch black.

When Marlene woke up she remembered everything that happened. It wasn't like those books you read where the character woke up and couldn't remember what had happened, or where they were. Nope, Marlene knew exactly where she was, just by looking at her plain white gown and the light mauve painted walls. She also remembered why she was here, and it sent a chill down her spine.

Slowly, she drifted back to sleep

Marlene felt her neck. There was a big bruise on the side of her neck. It had been mostly patched up but the bruise was still dark red. She tried tucking her hair back, but she couldn't. Her gorgeous long blonde hair had been cut off unevenly by the sectumsempra curse which had hit her.

Marlene grabbed the scissors sitting in the drawer of the side table next to her bed. She chopped off the part which was still long, trying to make it even.

By the end of it, her hair was still uneven, but at least now one side didn't touch and middle of her back while the other brushed her neck.

She drifted off again, thinking of Sirius

The next time Marlene woke up it was to the sound of the door opening. She thought it would be a healer coming up to check up on her. The clock on the wall said it was 7 am.

When nobody entered, Marlene assumed the wind just blew it open or something.

Then suddenly Sirius Black was standing in front of her, holding a shimmering cloak in his hand. _James' invisibility cloak_ she thought.

Marlene's heart pumped a little faster. Sirius sat on the stool next to her bed. "Hey," he said.

Marlene just stared. She could actually feel her heart pumping. I love you. I love you. I love you. She couldn't think anything else.

"Knut for your thoughts?" he asked.

Marlene came back to reality. "My thoughts are worth more than a knut." she teased.

"Fine, then," Sirius said smiling. "I'll give you a sickle."

"I love you," she blurted out

Sirius' eyes widened. She immediately regretted telling him. She gulped. "Sorry," she whispered, on the verge of crying. "Just forget I said anything. I-" Sirius cut her off.

"-I love you too."

Marlene's eyes widened in shock. He loved her. She grinned. _Sirius Black loved her._

This totally made up for the horrible day she had yesterday. Her major problem she _thought_ she had yesterday? Solved.

Everything was perfect, because now, Marlene knew for a fact, that she loved Sirius Black, and he loved her, and for her, that was enough.


	3. Crazy, Elated and Foolishly in Love

**AN** : This is for Danie. Your an amazing friend and my fellow Blackinnon shipper. Chocolates to you xxx

 ** _Written for:_**

 _Ilvermorny:_

Seasons of Love- Sirius Black, Marlene McKinnon, (word) crazy, (feeling) elated, (colour) blue

 _The Golden Snitch:_ Aurora, Canopus

Ancient Romans- Marc Antony; Prompt: [Pairing] the OTP of your choice

White Day: For TrueBeliever831 (Danie)

Through The Universe: Roche Limit — (character) Marlene McKinnon

 **Word Count:** 619 words.

* * *

 _crazy, elated and foolishly in love_

* * *

"Come on!" Sirius said, grabbing Marlene's hand and pulling her outside Hogwarts.

"Sirius! Slow down, where are we going?"

Sirius grinned, his mysterious gray eyes staring into her blue, "It's snowing!"

Marlene sighed, pretending to be annoyed even though there was a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of her lips, "It's been snowing all of last week, Sirius."

Sirius didn't reply. They had reached the middle of the grounds, where the huge Christmas tree was and Marlene was shivering due to the fact she wasn't wearing a coat.

Suddenly, Sirius grabbed Marlene's hand and started twirling her around. She shrieked, partly in joy and partly in terror. Sirius only laughed, his eyes shining with joy. Marlene had never seen him looking so handsome.

He grinned as if though he had an idea. He let go of Marlene and rushed towards the Christmas tree, grabbing two tinsel crowns off the tree.

He put one on his head and the other on Marlene's. "For my princess," he said before kissing her hand.

Marlene laughed. She leaned in and kissed him, her boyfriend, stupid, crazy and utterly sweet.

Suddenly, Sirius pulled away, his eyes widening and an exciting grin spreading across his features.

"Marlene," he said, "I have an idea."

"Sound suspicious to me," she said jokingly.

"Just come on."

Sirius led the way while Marlene followed him. They walked in silence, although Marlene was extremely curious as to what Sirius was doing. Later she found out, they were heading to the Gryffindor boys dorm. Sirius grabbed James' Quidditch broom and they headed back out.

Now, Marlene was itching to know what was happening, but she knew if she asked, Sirius would keep his mouth sealed. After reaching the grounds, Marlene who was exhausted after going up and down the stairs was just about to sit down when Sirius mounted James' broom and gestured for her to get on.

Marlene couldn't hide her curiosity any longer.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You'll see."

Marlene internally groaned. Couldn't he just tell her? Grudgingly, she got on the broom.

Sirius Sirius flew up across the pretty blue sky. Going in loops and loops and loops, Marlene felt enthralled and elated while the wind blew her hair. He flew around the astronomy tower.

"You know, if you wanted to see the view from up here, we could have just come to the tower." Marlene remarked. That's when he landed in the roof of the tower, and got off.

"Sirius!" she exclaimed, "Be careful!"

"Don't worry, I've done this a million times."

"You have?" she questioned.

Sirius shrugged. "It's my escape from the world."

"Oh."

"It's quite beautiful isn't it?" he said, changing the subject.

Marlene had just got off the broom, her heart pounding at the fact that a few steps in the wrong direction could end her life. "Yeah, it is."

The sky, an amazing blue just like her eyes, was filled with fluffy clouds, which were a hint of gray, little snowflakes falling all around them.

Sirius and Marlene sat, their legs dangling off the tower, and Sirius pulled Marlene into a kiss. He stared into her blue eyes, and muttered a quiet "I love you." and she repeated the same to him.

Marlene's heart, beating so fast, had never felt more amazing. When Marlene was with Sirius, she felt crazy, elated and just plain happy.

They were completely and totally in love, and the happiness of the moment distracted them from their unfortunate future, which would be filled with sadness in tears. Of course they would have their happy, blissful moments, and this was one of them. They would always hold, _treasure_ , onto the moments which became memories.


End file.
